


Scrooge

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Fight, M/M, Making Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Yuri spends the week before Christmas with Otabek who hates Christmas. They have their first fight over celebrating Christmas.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Scrooge

Yuri and Otabek had decided to spend the week before Christmas together. Yuri had traveled to stay with Otabek. Yuri didn't want to be gone on Christmas due to family traditions and he couldn't get Otabek to stay the week of Christmas with him. The older man didn't celebrate Christmas as much. Otabek hadn't celebrated Christmas in a couple years. 

Now that Otabek was living in his own apartment, he didn't even decorate for Christmas. It had been disappointing to Yuri that Otabek had no decorations. He didn't even want to watch Christmas movies and he hated Christmas music. Yuri had all of these plans for his week with Otabek and none of it was working out. He had arrived on Saturday the previous week. It was now Wednesday and they hadn't done anything Christmasy since his arrival. 

Yuri was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He had tried to get Otabek to watch a Christmas movie, but he refused. They were now watching some action movie. Yuri was starting to get annoyed with Otabek's Scrooge like behavior. 

"Why can't we watch a Christmas movie? I came here to celebrate our first Christmas together." Yuri pointed out, his tone full of annoyance. 

"I told you, I don't like Christmas." Otabek said, not looking at the blond. 

"I asked you when we were planning the week if we could celebrate Christmas together. So far, we've done nothing." Otabek sighed, looking over at his boyfriend. 

"I don't do Christmas, Yuri." Yuri slumped back down in his seat. 

"So you just lied to me so I'd come stay with you? You could have been honest with me instead of getting my hopes up." Yuri grumbled, staring at the TV. This was not how he planned on spending the week before Christmas. 

"I don't remember saying that we'd do Christmas stuff. I just agreed that we could celebrate together. I got you a gift." Otabek pointed out, feeling annoyed himself. 

"Christmas is more than just giving gifts, ya know?" Yuri pointed out. 

"Gifts are all people care about. Everything else is just to make you excited for Christmas so you'll spend more." Otabek argued, making Yuri roll his eyes. "Look, if you want to celebrate Christmas than how about I just give you your gift now?" 

"I don't care about the gift. I wanted to spend the week doing all that romantic crap other couples do. I wanted to watch Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate together." Yuri admitted, his voice raising in volume. 

"We can still do romantic crap without all the Christmas stuff. Christmas is just a time for everyone to stress about making their shitty lives perfect to impress people they don't even like." Otabek shouted. 

"No, it's not. Christmas is-" Yuri was cut off. 

"Look, I hate Christmas, okay? If you don't like that then maybe you should just go home." Otabek said sternly as Yuri glared at him. 

"Maybe I should," Yuri said, getting up. He stormed off to the bedroom since he didn't have anywhere else to go. He needed some time to himself. Him and Otabek hadn't fought before. He hated that this was their first fight. Why couldn't Otabek just get over it and celebrate with him? It wouldn't kill him to watch one Christmas movie and maybe bake some cookies. All Yuri was asking was that they spend some time together. He wanted to do his normal traditions with the man he loved. 

Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat on the bed. 

\--------------

It had been a couple of hours since their fight. Otabek was feeling guilty for upsetting Yuri. He hated Christmas but that didn't mean he had to ruin it for the blond. He had hoped that Yuri would come back, but he had given up on that a while ago. He finally turned the TV off and went to the bedroom. He opened the door and peaked in to see Yuri asleep. He sighed before walking over and gently shaking the smaller man awake. 

"I'm sorry," Otabek apologized, sitting beside Yuri. "Just because I don't like Christmas doesn't mean I should ruin it for you. If you want to watch a Christmas movie, we can." Yuri sat up and stared at his boyfriend. 

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Otabek thought about it for a moment before sighing. 

"Christmas was never a happy time in my house. My family always fought. My mom worked herself to death every Christmas to try to make everything perfect. Our tree was always a real tree with the perfect decorations. The cookies always were decorated perfectly. My parents divorced when I was fifteen, but by then, I hated the holidays. My parents fought about everything at the holidays. It was just a stressful, miserable time. 

"And then the family would get together and we couldn't get through a Christmas meal without someone getting into a yelling match, and on one occasion, a fist fight. Which would just stress my mom out more. She would be yelling at them to stop and eventually kick them out. One of my earliest Christmas memories is walking into my parents bedroom after everyone left to find my mom crying. She tried so hard to make everything perfect and everyone else ruined it." Otabek explained. Yuri sat quietly and listened. 

"And I realize I'm doing the same to you. I really am sorry for what I said." Otabek said, reaching out to brush some hair out of Yuri's face. 

"Thank you for telling me that. It helps me to better understand how you feel. I'm sorry, too." Yuri apologized, leaning forward to kiss Otabek. 

"Please don't leave." Otabek said, holding Yuri tighter. 

"I'm not going to," Yuri smiled up at his boyfriend before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone tell me how I can tag something that isn't in the drop down suggestions? I'm uploading from my phone and adding a comma after what I want to tag doesn't work. I was trying to tag this with "First Fight" which wasn't in the suggested tags and I couldn't figure it out. I've done it in the past but I don't know what I did. If anyone could explain it, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
